Lene
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Leen |game = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen = Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class = Dancer}} Leen (リーン, Līn) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Sylvia and is the long lost elder sister of Corpul. Both Leen and Corpul were abandoned by their mother at an orphanage sometime after the Battle of Barhara, whereupon no word was heard of her ever since. After 17 years have come to pass, Leen is seen to be working as a dancer in Darna castle, where she meets and falls in love with Aless. She is later thrown into the dungeons of the castle for refusing to become the personal dancer of Bramsel, the Lord of Darna castle, and it is believed that she may have been further abused by him. In Chapter 9, she gets the opportunity to meet her brother, Corpul, for the first time in her life, but neither of them recognizes the other. Sadly enough, the siblings do not reconcile, even after the defeat of the Grannvale Empire. Her substitute character is Laylea. Personality Leen is a young girl with a cheerful, bubbly exterior, but hides a more vulnerable and emotional personality deep within the depths of her soul. This hidden personality is attributed to the mental torture she was put through after being abandoned by her mother as a child. If Levn is her father, she will further reinforce the afore-mentioned point, in the sense that she had always felt loneliness while growing up in the Darna orphanage. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *'Father:' Arden | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |30 |5 |1 |2 |9 |9 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Ambush | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Azel | Dancer | Blaggi Fala |3 |29 |3 |4 |2 |10 |9 |2 |6 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Pursuit | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Alec | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |29 |4 |1 |3 |9 |10 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Pursuit | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Claud | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |28 |3 |4 |2 |9 |11 |1 |8 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Jamka | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |30 |5 |1 |2 |9 |11 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Charge | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Dew | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |28 |4 |2 |3 |10 |12 |2 |6 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Sunlight Sword Bargain | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Noish | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |29 |5 |1 |3 |9 |9 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Critical Charge | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Finn | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |29 |4 |1 |3 |9 |12 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Pursuit | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Beowolf | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |29 |5 |1 |3 |9 |9 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Pursuit Charge | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Holyn | Dancer | Blaggi Odo |3 |31 |4 |1 |4 |9 |9 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Moonlight Sword | Sword - B |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Midayle | Dancer | Blaggi |3 |29 |4 |1 |3 |10 |9 |2 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Pursuit Charge | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Levn | Dancer | Blaggi Forseti |3 |30 |3 |2 |3 |11 |10 |2 |6 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Critcal | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lex | Dancer | Blaggi Neir |3 |31 |4 |1 |3 |9 |10 |4 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Continue Dance Prayer Ambush Elite | Sword - C |Inherited Items |} Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |95% |35% |32% |15% |20% |35% |30% |42% |} *'Father:' Azel |95% |15% |65% |20% |35% |40% |20% |45% |} *'Father:' Alec |85% |25% |32% |30% |25% |45% |25% |42% |} *'Father:' Claud |85% |15% |50% |20% |25% |55% |20% |65% |} *'Father:' Jamka |95% |35% |30% |15% |25% |50% |25% |42% |} *'Father:' Dew |75% |30% |35% |30% |30% |50% |30% |45% |} *'Father:' Noish |90% |30% |32% |25% |20% |40% |30% |42% |} *'Father:' Finn |85% |25% |32% |30% |25% |55% |25% |42% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |90% |30% |30% |30% |25% |40% |25% |42% |} *'Father:' Holyn |115% |25% |32% |65% |25% |40% |25% |42% |} *'Father:' Midayle |80% |25% |32% |25% |30% |35% |20% |42% |} *'Father:' Levn |95% |15% |45% |30% |55% |40% |20% |45% |} *'Father:' Lex |105% |30% |32% |20% |20% |40% |50% |42% |} Overview Leen plays the exact same role as her mother does, which is that of being a Dancer who refreshes units who have used up their turns.. However, her replacement, Laylea, may be a slightly more popular choice, as she possesses the Charisma skill, which is very useful for supporting adjacent units. However, Leen can inherit the Knight Ring and the Leg Ring, which makes a Dancer much more useful by granting her additional movement around the battlefield, boosting her ability to refresh units. Furthermore, Leen is more durable than Laylea, as she has slightly better stat growths and possesses the ever-useful Prayer skill. If you want Leen to help out in combat it is best to give her a Shield Ring,a Power Ring and the Defender Sword to let her survive hits better. Depending on the father her Defense stat paired with the Defender Sword and Shield ring can get really high. Conversations In Chapter 7, Leen may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 9, after Hannibal is recruited, Leen may speak to Corpul, and he will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Levn is Leen's father, Seliph may speak to Leen, and she will gain five points of defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Aless: 300+1 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Skasaher: 0+2 *Delmud: 0+2 *Sety: 0+2 *Corpul: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Faval: 0+2 *Arthur: 0+2 Etymology Leen is the sixth conjugation of the present-tense of "leer", which is Spanish for "to read." Gallery File:Leen_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Leen, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dancer. File:Leen TCG1.jpg|Leen, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dancer. File:Leen_(Promotional_TCG_Series).jpg|Leen, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dancer. File:Leen_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Leen from the Super Tactics Book. File:lynn.gif|Leen's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Leen as a Dancer with a sword.JPG|Leen as a Dancer with a sword Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters